In my Mouth
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Dean figures he shouldn't be surprised every time Gabriel feels like popping up. He's starting to get jealous of those lollipops though. Spoilers for 'Adventures in Babysitting' & 'Time After Time'. Companion piece to Wrong but Beautiful. Dean/Gabriel.


**Title: **In my Mouth

**Author: **OpheliacAngel

**Pairing: **Dean/Gabriel

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **Dean figures he should stop being surprised every time Gabriel feels like popping up out of nowhere. He is starting to get a bit jealous of those lollipops though. Spoilers for 'Adventures in Babysitting' & 'Time After Time'. Companion piece to 'Wrong but Beautiful'. Oh, and there may be a third piece.

**A/N: **Still lovesick for Dabriel… and oh how I do love to write companion pieces. But whoa… this turned out way longer than I wanted. Not that I'd ever take any of it back. Paradise Lost is such a huge inspiration to me, every time I listen to even one of their songs I fall under Nick Holmes' sway. Anyway, I hope you like this and read 'Wrong but Beautiful' (the companion piece) if you're dying for more… and don't forget to check out 'Through the Dirt'.

**Song Featured: **Once more this is dedicated to Paradise Lost' Nick Holmes, this time for his song 'Mouth'. Every time I hear them I think of Dabriel and I get so warm and fuzzy inside :D

* * *

><p>Dean is smiling.<p>

He's smiling because he's supposed to, it's his job, to pretend to be happy, to appreciate what he has which is basically only Sammy and that's pure dumb luck half the time yet it's all he needs. He doesn't linger in depression at the lack of sleep and the copious amounts of alcohol he feels he must consume just to keep his mind off of reality and throw it into the gutter.

He smiles through the tears, even though his eyes are glazing over and they should be closed, not trusted to drive the extra few miles to find a motel for the night. He smiles even in the moment that he collapses into the disgusting, hard as a freaking rock bed knowing no sleep will come to him this night, because if it didn't the night before why would it now? He smiles even as he stares up at the ceiling, content with the uncomfortable silence emanating from his brother's sleeping form on the other bed.

The human stumbles out of bed, into the bathroom to clean himself up even though it's a lost cause because he can't look at himself straight in the mirror anymore… and still he smiles, smiles even when Sam is out running and he's stuck in the motel alone, with his own thoughts, like he always is yet being alone can be so much worse for so many reasons.

He keeps on smiling because it's habit now and it's sorta hard for him to break habits, if doing his damndest to protect his Sammy and go through hundreds of bottles of scotch, whiskey, whatever he can get his hands on is any proof of the harsh difficulty.

And every time he's frowning, he reminds himself of what Frank said, of how his words burned themselves thickly into his mind like a red hot poker that just won't let up even though it's been made clear dozens of times that the words will forever last.

Dean doesn't think of much but those words… and when he isn't thinking of them he's thinking of Gabriel.

When he'll see him again, _if_ he'll see him again because even though Gabriel promises, always remembers to promise because maybe he knows Dean too well, Dean sometimes still doesn't believe it. That and considering this is the longest amount of time he's been gone since his fake death and the realization that he was actually alive.

Dean doesn't call for him anymore, he's sick of it and he's spending pretty much all of his time keeping the stitches of himself intact, struggling not to tear them even minutely because then the walls inside his head will come crashing down. Much like Sam's even though Dean can't help but think that his brother is in a more stable boat than him most of the time.

Sam doesn't know. At least, he's pretty sure he doesn't know about Gabriel. Otherwise, he would have said something. Right?

The human sighs, finishes downing another bottle and then throws it to the side, looking, out of pure habit, for another nearby.

"Seems like Gabriel's not gonna make it tonight."

He wonders if he'll make it the next… or the next… or the next…

**XoxoxO**

Gabriel figures it's about time to get back now. He hasn't seen Dean in about four and a half weeks now and honestly, it's really starting to weigh on him in every possible aspect.

The last time they parted he told Dean he wasn't sure when he would be back, but that it probably wouldn't be for a while. That and he loves him. He always remembers to tell him that when he leaves, just because he thinks it needs to be said and knows Dean loves to hear it.

He loves to hear it from his own mouth too.

Overall, Gabriel's come to the conclusion that it's time to stick around for a while. He misses the human terribly when he goes and thinks it might be time to bunker down with him for a long while. There's nowhere else he'd rather be and he figures he can just worry about the Sam situation further down the road.

Oh, what pure, unadulterated joy that will be for him. The horror… the pranks… the sneaking up on him in the middle of the night and doing something to his face or beloved hair that will make him squeal and scream and utterly hate the archangel.

Honestly, Gabriel can't wait.

His lips twitch up in a smile when he thinks of Dean, of his open arms and easy going smile, of the glee he will find hard to suppress when Gabriel shows up with a box of chocolates he will remind himself to share, a cherry pie that could never be as sweet as Dean's smile, and a bouquet of flowers, girly enough to piss his human off momentarily though still cause him to feel spoiled and recklessly special.

Gabriel takes a while just to think about the kinds of flowers he should get.

Red roses… red roses would be perfect.

There is nothing more beautiful than Dean in the world or in heaven when he comes back after several weeks, even one week. In a way he appreciates Dean more but that's not how Gabriel wants to be anymore. He's taken a while to mull over… think over very hard about what he has with Dean, the kind of relationship they actually have, and he's done thinking at this point. He wants to live with Dean, play an active part in holding the love of his life together, shower him with kisses every morning, in the afternoons and evenings, in bed, just at every random but always perfect moment.

Gabriel thinks it might be time to come home.

_Seems like Gabriel's not gonna make it tonight._

"I may just surprise you, Dean."

It's a promise spoken, yet unheard by the human's ears, that feels so unbelievably right that Gabriel knows Dean is his home.

**XoxoxO**

He is utterly… utterly exhausted. He doesn't think anyone else in the world could be more exhausted, feel as dead, crave silence and escape from reality as much as he does. Traveling to another decade will do that to you, hunting down a monster who eventually tells you and your brother that your future will be filled with black fucking ooze will do that to you.

Anyway, Sam's staring at him with those big puppy dog eyes holding such overrated concern, asking Dean over and over if he's alright, his voice faded and distant but Dean figures that's because of him, cause he's still so dazed. Sam is in his face, his huge hands on his shoulders, shaking him, yelling at him to snap out of it or something like that.

Dean figures out there's someone else in the room before he blacks out completely, ashamed to say he's glad because now he doesn't have to face Sam's scrutiny, now he can just know his brother is alright and that he's back with him in the century he should be in and check out for a while.

As glad as he is to see Gabriel, he's pretty freaking pissed when he just so happens to pop up when he's sleeping.

Damn archangel.

"Wha?"

Gabriel's hand is on his forehead and even though Dean's vision is still miraculously blurry even when he's blinked about fifteen million times, he's still smart enough to know that it's Gabriel hovering above him like he's just about to die, brushing his cool fingers against his forehead frantically and as perfect as it may feel, Dean still needs some space right about now.

"Look what you did to yourself this time."

The archangel checks Dean over thoroughly and Dean closes his eyes in order to escape both his obsession and concern. If Gabriel won't give him the gift of being left in peace for the next few hours or so, he figures he'll just ignore the fact that he's even here, that he's all too ready and willing to play nursemaid just like Sam always is.

Two mothering hens… he shudders at the very thought of this soon to become reality. Not even soon to become since it's so obviously occurring now.

"What makes you think I did this to myself?"

The archangel chuckles, "Wow, Dean. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Dean, in a futile attempt, paws Gabriel's hand away from his face and growls, "Jus go away, lemme sleep."

And of course, Gabriel does the exact opposite.

While he may pull away when Dean pushes him away, he's only back the next second, his fingers now probing deeper, stroking his face even more carefully and extra gently. Dean feels like a freaking doll and lost in the thought, he wonders if Gabriel planned all this, coming at this exact freaking moment and treating Dean like an absolute idiot.

Who cares though? He's too dead tired to care about anything at all at this point.

"Scoot over."

The human doesn't budge, is pissed that the archangel doesn't have the good sense to leave him alone. Does he even know how exhausted he is? Can't he see it? Dean thinks about punching him in the face with his unstoppable fist but he can't really afford to waste the strength to accomplish this sudden goal or even label the effort as something necessary at this point.

Gabriel shoves him lightly to the interior of the couch and sits behind his head, moving the human carefully so he lays in his lap, head nestled on Gabriel's chest, warm breath heating the archangel's clothed skin in a way that screams 'I must have him now.'

He bites his tongue and holds back. It's clear to him how exhausted Dean is by how deep his breaths are, how his body is like dead weight on him and it's the most comforting sensation Gabriel's ever felt.

"Fine, let me do all the work", he mumbles under his breath.

He brushes his lips across the human's forehead.

"Sam", his human mutters, head turning abruptly and practically crashing deeper into Gabriel's chest.

"Don't worry about him", Gabriel smiles a little maliciously since Dean is turned away from him, unable to dissect his poker face, pout, or do any of the other adorable and much loved things that he does at random yet somewhat predictable moments, "it'll be a nice surprise."

He supposes in any other moment the human would reprimand him for this. He also wonders if Dean actually really cares about Sam's opinion of the two of them.

The human is nearly asleep, breath fully evening out as his mind turns to mush at the sound of Gabriel's soft lullaby that doesn't sound like it's in English. Probably Enochian. He smiles, faintly, letting himself become trapped in Gabriel's embrace, held tightly and permanently, the archangel's cool fingers running through his hair in soothing motions.

Dean doesn't feel cramped anymore, it's almost like he is one with Gabriel, sinking deeper into him and Gabriel sinking deeper into Dean's own form as well. He thinks he may be drowning but neither his body or mind seem to care much because the exhaustion is pulling the both of them in so tightly, allowing the faint drowning sensation to nearly dissipate and become more of a warm comfort.

He never really can dissect his senses whenever he's with Gabriel.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Gabriel murmurs affectionately.

He's about to answer his boyfriend, who isn't even really his boyfriend at all in the sense that he's hardly ever here, but then a huge crash threatens his ears with a ringing that will pry him firmly away from sleep, and causes him to jump up and bite back a groan at the sudden movement.

If Gabriel hears it, and hopefully he doesn't for Dean's sake, he doesn't make it known. Just stares up at the direction of the sound and finds the source nearly at the same time Dean does.

Dean's eyes find Sam standing in the doorway, a huge gasp pouring forth from his lips and his eyes so wide Dean is near certain they will pop out of their sockets and land on the carpet. Before he can say a word, make an attempt to explain it all, beg Gabriel to just leave before this gets any worse, before he's forced to listen to Sam's screams of anger or horror or whatever the hell else his brother might be thinking…

Sam faints.

_Great, as if I didn't have enough on my plate at this point. _

**XoxoxO**

The first thing Dean does is get his mind set on getting off the damn couch on unsteady feet and making his way to his limp brother, sprawled out on the carpet in a gigantic heap. Even thinking of picking him up and putting him in a bed makes his back and legs protest simultaneously.

His stomach growls but he ignores it as he pushes himself up a little more. Gabriel doesn't end up liking his sudden actions, therefore not accepting the latter two all too apparent reasons to keep Dean still.

"Dean", he insists in his ear as he wraps a firm hand around his waist, "you need to lie down and sleep. Let me take care of it."

The eldest Winchester finds that hard to believe, considering how insistent Gabriel was when he first arrived on poking and prodding him, on touching his face continuously and expecting a decent response from him. Of being selfish on his need to see him, apparently awake and by doing so he neglected his boyfriend, depriving him of his much needed sleep…

Dean takes a deep breath to repress his anger and calm down his raging mind, threatening to boil over and send him into unconsciousness.

As much as he may have craved that before, Sam's fainting has changed things drastically.

"Yeah right, Gabriel. As if I'd trust you around Sam."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel demands, hand going tighter around Dean.

He tugs his hand away in a pathetic attempt though it only comes back, this time holding onto Dean even tighter and it's downright uncomfortable and nothing like how Gabriel should be acting. What is with him tonight?

"Gabriel…"

"Don't, Dean."

"Oh, so now you want me to sleep?"

Gabriel doesn't answer him at first, because apparently he thinks he doesn't have to when he doesn't want to, only cause he's an archangel and honestly Dean is getting pretty sick of this treatment. Couldn't he have come back any other day?

"He did more damage to you than I had previously realized…"

"What the…"

Dean switches from Gabriel's amber eyes to Jody's, standing in the doorway this time much like Sam was not even five minutes before, a cup of chamomile tea held tightly in her hand as she stares at the two of them like they're some sort of aliens from outer space.

Shit, Dean forgot that she was even here. She must have been the other person along with Sam not even an hour before.

"And who is this?" Gabriel drawls out, eyebrows raising in what vaguely looks like lust but what couldn't possibly be lust because he's supposed to be with Dean, in a relationship with him, in love with him.

Him and no one else… he repeats _no one else_.

The human suddenly wonders if smacking him in the face would be a bad idea after all. In fact, it's looking better by the second.

Gabriel begins to take a step forward but as soon as his foot lifts half an inch, Dean punches him in the stomach with his elbow instead in sudden rage, which keeps him at his spot beside his human.

The only one he should be flirting with.

His so called boyfriend cowers back a little in surprise, "What was that for, Dean?"

"For cheating", Dean grits out, refusing to look back at Gabriel and starting to walk towards Jody.

He takes the cup from her slightly shaking hand, hardly paying mind to her wide yet somewhat fascinated eyes before departing the room.

Sam should be fine enough with her, he concludes with a throbbing head and heavy limbs. Dean honestly doesn't think he can put decent rest in a bed off any longer than he already has. That couch is still causing his back to ache.

He calls back over his shoulder to her, "Believe me, you don't even want to know him."

Dean laughs at Gabriel's drawn out growl.

**XoxoxO**

"You know it'll always be you, Dean."

The human, _his _human feels light in his grasp, his breath slow and slightly uneven, hitching at the sound of his words even though Gabriel knows he's asleep, that that's where he needs to be at this point.

Chronos had tried to hurt him… choke him to death… and if he wasn't dead and gone Gabriel would be doing the same thing to him at this point, for even daring to lay a finger on his Dean.

"He okay?"

His eyes flip up to the woman, he tries to remember her name and he thinks it's Jody, who takes a few careful steps to the bed and Gabriel fights back a primal need to growl as a warning for her to back off. He remembers catching glimpses of her with Dean and Sam though, knows that his human and him both are safe around her.

At least… he's _pretty_ sure.

"Yeah, think so", Gabriel looks back down at his voluptuous mate, pale face shining faintly in the moonlight with sweat, limbs temporarily tensed, his face twitching briefly before Gabriel sends a gentle jolt of his grace into him to calm him down some.

"That beast took a lot out of him."

He has to hold back his anger just thinking about it, grit his teeth and force himself not to lash out at entirely the wrong person.

Jody is now beside the bed, unsure of whether she should sit down at the edge of it or not. Gabriel comes to appreciate her discretion, the way she looks down at Dean like he does, well, not with profound love or anything but still… the worry and slight curiosity shows deep in her fine features, her forehead creased, eyes a little distant and watering slightly but Gabriel won't say anything.

He knows his are too.

"Yeah, Sam and I noticed that", her eyes flicker uncertainly to Dean's fever stricken face, "he wouldn't respond to either of us."

Gabriel nods, swallowing hard and wondering just how he managed to live with himself knowing he was gone for this long, long enough for Dean to fall hard like this. There's no doubt that this wasn't all Chronos' doing, that monster just gave him the final push to find yet another reason to tear out all the stitches holding his soul together, holding himself together.

If Dean's left unchecked there's no telling what sorts of things he'll do, even with Sam by his side. Gabriel can only shudder at the possible future for his mate.

"So, who are you anyway? And tell me why I should be trusting you with Dean?"

"Because", he forces himself to scoot away from his mate for the time being, in order to calm himself from not going insane with stress and terror at the sight of him. "I'm his boyfriend."

Dean will be fine, he's sure of it, just that he'll have to keep a _much _closer eye on him. Which basically means leaving him again is impossible. He's wanted to stay and now he's forced to stay, what could be better than that? Other than the hard truth that it's under the entirely wrong situation.

His hands fly through his thick honey hair like they always do when he thinks of Dean's impending doom, his knack for shutting himself away from the world and drowning himself in a bottle, of losing himself in regret and never allowing himself peace unless Gabriel forces it on him, which he hasn't exactly been around to do lately.

This time though, things are gonna change big time.

"Really? Cause I thought you were just his guardian angel or something." Jody looks at him with a smile flickering in her eyes before it reaches her features, her cheeks on the onset of turning rosy and her slight grin causing Gabriel to lighten up a little as well.

Until he glances over at Dean on instinct, hears his slight moan and is soon back on the bed with him, running a hand through his spiky short hair. It's such a habit and entirely a repetitive motion that the archangel hardly feels himself doing it, it's more to calm himself down than anything else. And the next time Gabriel looks up he catches Jody's gaze, her face miraculously still warm and full of such life.

Yeah, Dean's safe with her.

"Nah", he replies with a smirk. "I am known to be a little too overprotective at times but we are involved… intimately."

Jody laughs a little, amusingly though also with a hint of nervousness and doubt. She sits down on the edge of the bed finally and takes one of Dean's hands in her own, the gesture incredibly familiar and soothing to Gabriel, who takes her lead and sinks back into the bed once more, his arm wrapped around Dean, holding his other hand tightly and squeezing it. Gabriel plants a graceful kiss on his lips as he leans further down to him, needing to feel the closeness of his human as much as Dean needs to feel the coolness of his grace, chasing away the fever and nightmares and doubts.

"He's lucky."

"Hells yeah he is." Gabriel kisses Dean affectionately on his nose, "He's got me after all."

**XoxoxO**

Dean's fever, which has built up steadily since his return back to the century he was born in and belongs to, abruptly breaks at dawn and Gabriel takes that as his cue to leave Dean's side momentarily to go clean himself up a little. Maybe partake in an entirely human pleasure such as taking a shower, or eating something that won't make him want to puke.

He adjusts the sheets on top of Dean, makes sure he's comfortable and still asleep before he departs the room. Gabriel thinks about locking the bathroom door but decides against it, knowing that if Dean were to wake up he'd be wanting to know exactly what the hell was going on.

Gabriel sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair and across his face before he strips fully and adjusts the water to a lukewarm temp, probably a little more cold than hot since he's covered in heated sweat and the hot water is too much for his senses or vessel to handle at this point.

He's probably only in for a couple minutes, very much enjoying the feel of the cool water running down his burning, aching and stiff back, seeming to melt away a decade's worth of stress and regret while simultaneously encouraging his mind to drift, any previous 'too much to handle' thoughts dissipating into water droplets and running down his legs into the drain. Humans certainly have some good things. Gabriel's abruptly shaken out of this relaxation but the thud of the door opening and slamming against the wall, someone collapsing to the tile floor and throwing up.

The archangel freezes and wonders if it's possible for him to have a heart attack.

"Dean?"

He whips back the curtain in his terror, forgetting about his entirely naked body but it's not like it matters anyway, Dean has seen every inch of him plenty of times from head to toe. He watches in horror as Dean bends over the toilet boil a second time, puking his guts out and after that he starts to dry heave.

Gabriel stumbles out of the shower in panic, quickly wrapping a towel around himself just for decency purposes before tumbling down beside Dean, a hand immediately finding his writhing, convulsing back and rubbing small circles into it as he moans and groans in agony, bending over yet again to dry heave for the third and fourth time. The archangel winces, notices the sweat pooling on his human's back and on his neck and face with a sickening feeling, realizes with a heavy heart and tearing apart grace that he can do nothing more but hold Dean, the love of his life, upright as he suffers needlessly, as his body purges itself over and over, never giving Dean release.

The archangel can feel his thumb going numb by the time Dean finishes but still he doesn't stop, not even when Dean crashes back into him, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and letting his head drop down onto Gabriel's shoulder.

Neither of them speak for a while, merely content to sit on the cold bathroom floor, Gabriel soaking wet from his previous cut short shower but somehow it comforts Dean, helps to cool him down and the archangel is at least glad he can do something.

An archangel and his human… all the shit they have to put up with.

Gabriel had so much planned, a nice candlelit dinner for Dean, roses and pie and chocolates and maybe even fireworks. Some sex and cuddling and kissing until their mouths burn with overuse and still it wouldn't stop them, their hands constantly going to each other, holding, cradling, running through each other's hair and across their sweat slicked, naked bodies. Better than heaven on any day.

Instead he gets a sick and feverish Dean, his collapsing younger brother who probably will give them hell for being together when he decides to wake up, and a woman who he's still not completely sure he can trust.

Finally, the dead silence severs the last ounces of patience Gabriel has, "You okay?"

"Yeah", Dean's voice has turned deep, cracked and rusted and it's painful for the archangel's ears.

He wills himself to materialize a glass of water, refusing to leave Dean for even a moment, and with merely a thought it pops up in his hand, Dean taking it with a mumbled 'thanks' and sipping it slowly, carefully.

Dean's acting like this is all normal and that's what Gabriel hates most of all.

"Love you", Gabriel murmurs like he always does in these situations, when he's been stripped of all his pride and mental honor as a result of seeing Dean in some form of distress, physical or emotional it honestly doesn't matter because it still kills him.

"Love you too", Dean says back, like he always says back.

Gabriel wishes it could be enough.

"I'm sorry… I'm staying now."

Dean clears his throat and winces, "Good."

He leans back over the toilet bowl one more time and this time Gabriel can't possibly ignore it, can't possibly think he can drift away and escape it by covering his ears or melting into the tile floor or even pretending everything's all good.

**XoxoxO**

"He said our future would be black ooze. Probably from ganking all those damn leviathans. Has to be it."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here to stay you know. No matter what happens."

Sam watches the two of them hesitantly from the other side of the room, Gabriel can constantly feel his eyes on his back and it's kinda creeping him out but also pissing him off. He ignores it for Dean's sake, because he's too busy listening and comforting and proving he can't ever let himself leave again.

He plants a kiss on Dean's cheek, tries to ignore the sound of Sam getting off his chair and steadily walking towards them.

Gabriel wishes he could just take Dean away. If only things could be that simple.

**XoxoxO**

"I'm okay with him staying, you know. Just so long as he doesn't hurt you."

Dean blinks, jumps a little at how freakishly close his brother is to him. He wonders why no one will ever leave him the hell alone.

"Sam?" He mumbles, finding his voice thick and mouth too tiring to move, his head heavy enough to be unable to lift off the bed. The pillow beneath him is warm and soft, comfortable to clutch and let his head fall back on, his body drifting back to sleep only moments later.

He brushes his hair off of his forehead, staring at Dean both cautiously and expectantly, "Yeah?"

"Go away", Dean growls. "And go get me some pie while you're at it."

Dean closes his eyes in an attempt to both ignore his brother and cause him to leave. Luckily, he does and he ends up sighing in relief.

Until he turns over and literally crashes into Gabriel's smirking form now scrunched up beside him, head resting on his arm and amber eyes glowing with smugness and satisfaction. Dean swallows hard, the saliva thick in his throat as he starts to think about the possibilities that result from Sam's incredibly shocking and surprisingly soon words.

Holy shit, the archangel won.

And now the human's more exhausted than ever before. Though it still doesn't stop the formation of happy thoughts and the smile that creeps across his face and sinks into his eyes and mouth.

**XoxoxO**

"Hey."

Gabriel pulls the lollipop out of his mouth as his eyes leave what they've been staring at for the past fifteen quite glorious and amusing minutes, "Hey yourself."

Dean plops down on the couch beside him, only glancing at the screen for a moment that is currently broadcasting reruns of Dr. Sexy all day. That's right… ALL day. The archangel's currently in heaven so leave a message and he'll get back to you as soon as it ends.

Gabriel's curled up on the other end of the couch, his smirk wide as the lollipop filters in and out of his mouth at random times. Yep, Gabriel's all set, snug on a comfy couch beside his boyfriend with a jumbo bag of lollipops lying on the table before him, hosting all flavors inside their cramped and sticky interior yet the archangel prefers cherry, and a half empty bottle of Korbel resting alongside said plastic bag like there's nowhere else it would wish to be.

He rolls the third lollipop around inside his mouth, letting it dance on his tongue and coat his teeth with its ridiculously sweet taste and very sticky texture. Gabriel leans forward only to take a handful of chocolates out of the other bag on the table, ripping their wrappers away with a mere thought, shoving them into his mouth and chewing them slowly, savoring them and how they blend together perfectly with the familiar taste of the cherry lollipop.

Cherry and chocolate… nothing better.

And he's nearly ready for his fourth one, if the stupid TV didn't go on a commercial break for the fiftieth time and turn his thoughts abruptly towards the subject of Dean.

His head rotates slowly, eyeing his boyfriend carefully from where he sits not even a foot away from him, staring at the bright screen that illuminates the darkened night outside. Gabriel figures it's pretty late, though the archangel knows his human's head is far from the contents of the current channel.

He extends his arm and Dean falls into it without glancing over once, tumbles into his warm embrace as Gabriel positions himself on the couch better, so he can hold Dean firmly in his arms and ensure they're both in comfortable positions. He hears Dean sigh happily.

"Feeling better?"

He reaches for the bag and pulls out a fourth and fifth.

Dean nods slowly, staring back at the screen and it might as well be the same as ignoring him. Gabriel doesn't pay attention to it quite yet. Dr. Sexy's back on and like always his eyes are glued to it, sucking or chewing on whatever's in his mouth out of habit, something to make his night sweeter.

"Gabe?"

And oh my god… this particular scene is getting pretty juicy.

"Gabe."

He reaches for more chocolates, popping them in his mouth like peppermints. Ooh… some peppermints would taste good right about now.

"Goddammit! Will you pay attention to me for one second?"

He freezes, slowly turning towards Dean. He pulls the lollipop out of his mouth, licking his lips slowly before responding, "What?"

"Could you lay off the lollipops for once in your life?"

Gabriel just stares at him, utterly shocked and actually feeling slightly guilty as he continues to chew the remaining chocolates currently lodged in his mouth, between his teeth and smearing his gums with their gooey decadence.

_Focus, Gabriel…_

He eyes Dean carefully, "You sure you're feeling okay?"

The human pushes away from him, knocking both bags off the table on purpose and spilling all their contents on the floor. Gabriel doesn't allow himself to see it from a different vantage point other than the corner of his eye, he knows how pissed Dean can get with his antics and now is most certainly not the time to mess with him.

"I'm fine, Gabriel! It's you, you're always watching something or eating something, it's like I'm not even there half the time. Grow up, will you? You come back and say things are gonna change and look what you're doing now."

Gabriel's eyes lower. The lollipop drops out of his mouth and falls to the floor, covering the carpet in its sticky texture. The chocolates and champagne are left abandoned, uncared for because when Gabriel has to choose, no matter how much he may love the latter two, he will always pick Dean because he loves him, cherishes him, will never stop.

Dean continues, "I bet you don't even care about me, do you?"

The archangel reaches for him and takes his head firmly in his hands. Dean tries to pull away frantically, still in a rage but Gabriel holds on tightly, knowing that if Dean runs now he's gonna have a hell of a hard time getting him back.

"How could you say that, Dean? How could you even _think _that? After all that I've done for you. All that I've _given_ to you."

Dean stares at him warily, his eyes holding a speck of emotion but it's still there, leaking through as a result of the suppression that's so evidently backfiring. He still holds rage, Gabriel can sense it, feel it because Dean is shaking under his hands. There is longing there too though, such desperation that Gabriel could only ever label as beautiful.

Forget the lollipops and the candy, they're nothing to him now.

His human is so close to him, too painfully close to him and suddenly Gabriel just wants to take his perfect form over like a wild animal, attack him with every ounce of love so that he'll never assume those things again. They're pure torture for him to hear. He can hear and feel Dean's heartbeat thumping furiously fast and it stills him, makes his eyes glaze over with apology and horror.

"Then prove it", Dean dares.

Dean dares and Gabriel really wishes he wouldn't, because every time his human dares him to do something he always does it tenfold. It doesn't matter what it is, just that he loves Dean so much, _too _much and when Dean wants him to prove it, doesn't believe everything in his heart and grace to be true, he gets very pissed off and very emotional and extremely deprived.

When Dean starts it… nothing, not even him, can take it back.

Once it's said, Gabriel simply has to go all the way.

Gabriel's mouth claims Dean's in a maliciously intimate kiss, proving to the two silent watchers nearby, Sam and Jody, that there's hope left after all in this cruel, unforgiving world. Hope that will last, kindled by one archangel's obsession and everlasting passion for a certain human. A mere kiss that will drive away all evil intents and doubts. A kiss that the two can allow themselves to drown in like love drunk fools for a long, beautiful while.

**FIN**


End file.
